


Lucky

by quill_and_ink



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: It's Halloween. Max wants to dress up, Magnus wants to dress up, Alec does not want to dress up... so the Lightwood-Banes go trick-or-treating.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little thing that popped into my head. I did the bare minimum in terms of canon compliance, by which I mean I did basically nothing at all. It's set shortly after Magnus and Alec adopted Rafael, at my best guess.
> 
> Idk, just a cute thing with my favorite boys to celebrate Halloween. ENJOY. <3

"Magnus, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You worry too much, darling."

Alec glared down at his fiancé, privately thinking that between Magnus, their children, and his siblings, his family gave him plenty of reasons to worry on a daily basis. Magnus was kneeling down in front of Max, making a last minute adjustment to the fit of the little warlock's Halloween costume. As he always did, he seemed to sense Alec's gaze on him and looked up. "Oh, come now, have I ever given you a single reason to doubt one of my ideas?"

"Just off the top of my head, I can think of about seventeen," Alec responded dryly. Magnus smirked and pulled himself to his feet, reaching out to push Alec's hair off his forehead.

"And yet here we both are, so _clearly_, everything ended well," Magnus said with a self-satisfied tone, leaning into him as Alec's arms came around his waist.

"_Clearly_, I'm a sucker for punishment," Alec corrected with a smile in the moment before Magnus's lips captured his, warm and soft, with enough promise to make his knees weak.

"Daddy, no! Papa gotta fix!" The indignant little voice broke the reverie of the moment, and both Alec and Magnus turned to look at their youngest son. Max stood in the middle of their living room glaring up at them as he fidgeted in his costume. He'd become obsessed with the Disney movie _Aladdin_ after Uncle Jace had played it for him and Rafael the last four times he'd babysat. The little warlock had since insisted on watching it nearly every day, which had then given Magnus the _brilliant_ idea of dressing Max up as Genie for Halloween... along with the rest of the family.

"Yes, indeed, Papa does need to fix, my little blueberry," Magnus said to him before arching one eyebrow at Alec and pulling out of his grip. He knelt back down, his fingers fluttering over one of Max's golden upturned shoes, blue sparks of magic sinking into the fabric to adjust the fit. Alec stepped over and stood to one side, his arms behind his back as worry rose once more.

"Magnus -"

"No, Daddy, go costume!" Max insisted. "You go! Rafe go!"

Alec sighed, hiding his wince. "I know, my baby. I just want to make sure you're safe while we're out trick-or-treating," he reminded him, locking eyes with Magnus. His fiancé ran a hand through their youngest's navy curls.

"Bluebottle, why don't you have a run around and see how your shoes feel now?" he suggested. Max was instantly off like a shot, sprinting around the loft as fast as his chubby little toddler legs could move. Magnus and Alec both watched for a moment, smiles on their faces, before Magnus pushed himself to his feet, walking over and lacing his fingers together with Alec's.

"Alec, everything is going to be just fine," he reassured him, his thumbs running over the backs of Alec's hands. "No one is going to notice a thing."

"He's never gone out without a glamour before," Alec said, his voice low. "He's _blue_, he's not exactly unrecognizable without it. What if something happens?"

"Darling, that's exactly what Halloween is for," Magnus told him. "Children are able to go out and dress up in costumes, and sometimes those costumes have horns and tails and _blue skin_," he emphasized gently. "And, in the unlikely event that something actually does happen, he's going to have several very experienced, very skilled, _very_ protective Shadowhunters close by, not to mention the High Warlock of Brooklyn." He lifted Alec's hands to his lips, brushing kisses to the backs of his fingers. "He has a very long time to be careful and practical, but he's only going to be our little boy for a very short time before he decides he's too cool for us. Let's let him be the kid you and I never had the chance to be."

Alec glared at him. Magnus knew very well that was a sore spot for him and he was absolutely using that knowledge to his advantage. "Low blow, Mr. Bane."

"Yes. Yes, it was. And I'll make it up to you later," Magnus murmured in promise, leaning in to steal a hard kiss to Alec's lips.

"Oh. Well. I suppose it's all right then," Alec mumbled against his mouth.

"Daddy, costume!"

Alec winced as he pulled away from his fiancé and looked down at his son glaring up at him. The demanding moment was ruined ever so slightly by the twitching toes in their golden slippers, and Alec bit back a smile. He glanced back up at Magnus. "Do I really have to wear the costume?"

"You're not getting out of this, darling," Magnus told him flatly. His lips curved into a wicked smile. "Besides, it's as much for me as it is for the boys."

Alec felt his cheeks heat at the suggestion in Magnus's voice and he rolled his eyes as he stepped towards the bedroom where their older son was supposed to be getting dressed. "Rafe? Do you need any help?"

A defiant "No!" greeted his words from behind the closed door. Alec looked over at Magnus and shrugged, grimacing as Magnus shooed him off towards their own bedroom. His phone rang as he slid the door shut to change. He accepted the call and jerked the phone away from his ear as Jace's voice bellowed.

"Where are you guys? We're all ready to go!"

Alec put the phone on speaker and placed it onto a shelf in the walk-in closet to pull out his own costume. "We're almost ready. Rafe was a bit grumpy and didn't want to put on his costume and Max decided he didn't like his shoes, so Magnus spent half an hour fixing them."

"Well, tell them Uncle Jace said to hurry up and get downstairs. They'll listen to me."

Alec rolled his eyes and hung up the call. The boys probably _would_ listen if Jace, rather than their own parents, told them to hurry up and get dressed. He stared at his costume, sighing heavily, before finally resigning himself to the upcoming night and yanking his ratty hoodie over his head. Why had Magnus decided he needed to wear the animated character's version of the outfit? The live-action version looked _so_ much warmer on what was supposed to be a rather brisk night. Was there nothing he wouldn't do for Magnus?

He dressed quickly and pulled his stele out of his boot to cast a quick Heat rune on himself before he stepped back out of the bedroom and cast a warm gaze over his little family. Rafael had finally exited his bedroom, impeccably dressed in his palace guard costume, complete with a tiny replica (and harmless) sword. Max had finished testing out his new shoes and apparently decided he was happy with them as he was standing at Rafael's side, little blue face alight with excitement. Magnus had conjured a flawless Jafar costume for himself and stood behind the two boys, staring back at him with a smirk.

"My dashing Aladdin," he greeted, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm going to be freezing, I hope you realize that," Alec told him in a last ditch effort to make his fiancé feel bad about this decision, tugging the open edges of the stupid vest around his bare chest.

"You'll be just fine, I have no doubt," Magnus responded ruthlessly. Max sprinted over to him, leaping into Alec's arms as he crouched down. Alec easily lifted the tiny warlock, propping him up on his shoulders and holding back a wince as Max's little fingers dug into his hair.

"All right, are we all set? Uncle Jace said we've got to leave," Alec announced, shoving his phone into his pocket. Rafael silently reached up, tugging at Magnus's hand, the other still tight around the handle of his sword.

"Unca Jace, le'ss go!" Max shouted, kicking his heels against Alec's shoulders. Alec caught the little legs easily and the four of them marched out of the apartment, Rafael very seriously leading the way with his little sword held out in front of him.

They all trooped down to the street for the quick trek over to the nearby park where the trick-or-treating would be taking place for the neighborhood children. Alec's keen eyes scanned quickly over their surroundings, flitting over the Shadowhunters from the New York Institute strategically in place, ready to jump in at a moment's notice should anything happen to any of the children present - Shadowhunter, werewolf, warlock, and mundane alike. 

He spotted Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon standing near a cotton candy stand, a sticky cone already in Isabelle's hands. She shoved it at Simon as they approached, holding her arms out to Rafael and beaming happily when he ran to her. Max wiggled hard enough on Alec's shoulders to wiggle right off, shrieking with laughter as Jace caught him and swung him around.

"Alec, wow... that's a look, buddy," Jace teased him, grinning as he set Max onto the ground.

"This was not my idea," Alec responded flatly, glaring at Magnus.

"And he looks _wonderful_, if I do say so myself," Magnus commented proudly, sliding his arm around Alec's waist and smiling at him.

"Certainly never had a friend like you," Jace added, giving his arm a little punch as he laughed.

"You're never babysitting again."

"Magnus, you're making me a costume next year," Isabelle told him as she cuddled Rafael close.

"Not me," Jace interjected.

"Yes you," Clary retorted. "You're not even dressed in a costume."

"Of course I am!" he protested, taking a step back from the group and holding his arms wide. "I'm a ninja!"

"Wearing all black does not a ninja make," Magnus informed him.

"You're a warlock, not a ninja. Only ninjas realize this is official ninja attire."

"Ni'ja!" Max shouted from the center of their group, clearly ecstatic to have his family surrounding him.

"Come on, my little rogue, let's get you some candy," Alec said, holding out his hand. Max instantly latched onto him, clasping his hand with both of his own and twisting around to look at Magnus.

"Papa?"

"Papa and Rafe are coming as well, bluebottle," Magnus reassured him as he stepped over to them, Rafael clutching his hand. Their siblings and friends trailed after them as the little family headed over to the first stand, Max's candy bag swinging from his shoulder. Alec's heart pounded the closer they stepped to the mundane group, and he held his breath when Max let go of his hand and toddled over to them.

"Oh, what a precious little genie you are!" the woman cooed, crouching down to Max's level. "And what wonderful makeup - it almost looks real!"

"Mehron makes truly fantastic makeup, such even coverage, and he refused to be the Genie without the blue skin!" Magnus interjected quickly with an easy smile. He nudged Rafael forward towards his brother and reached out towards Alec, his fingers brushing against the back of Alec's hand.

"It really looks incredible, but that's theatre makeup for you," she laughed.

"What do you say, boys?" Alec prompted, his voice thick in his ears as his heart hammered in his throat.

"Trick or treat!" they said, Max shouting and Rafael murmuring. The mundane woman giggled and fluttered her hands before grabbing a large bowl of candy and holding it out to the two children, urging them to take a few pieces. Max spun and ran over to Isabelle, holding out the little Snickers bar for her.

"You have a beautiful family, all of you," the woman told them with a broad smile. "Just so beautiful!"

Alec's heart melted and he leaned against Magnus, grinning happily, as his fiancé slid his arm back around Alec's waist.

"Thank you," Magnus said, smiling at her as Rafael reached for his hand again. "We're incredibly lucky."

He looked over at Alec, warmth and love shining in his gaze, and Alec realized just how true his words were. Even just a few years before, this never would have been possible, a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder, both men, together in a loving, committed relationship and raising a little warlock and Shadowhunter - never mind the whole "going out and trick-or-treating with mundanes" thing. Alec's hand tightened on Magnus's hip as Max wrapped his arm around Alec's calf.

"Very lucky indeed," he murmured, leaning in to press his lips to his fiancé's, smiling into the kiss as Magnus hummed in contentment against him.


End file.
